1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An image pickup apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Application Publication No. 2004-287038 works as follows. The apparatus detects a rotation amount of a focus ring that has no mechanical connection with a focus lens, and moves or stops the focus lens in a direction of the optical axis according to the detection result. When moving or stopping the focus lens in the direction of the optical axis, the image pickup apparatus controls responsiveness of linear changes in focus to the rotation amount of the focus ring according to at least the depth of focus.